


Rule 12?

by dont_hate_me01



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Jethro Gibbs/Tony DiNozzo Pre-slash, Tibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs' alpha side makes an appearance and Fornell suffers the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule 12?

**Author's Note:**

> **AN1:** Thank you to my beta [](http://amy-0127.livejournal.com/profile)[**amy_0127**](http://amy-0127.livejournal.com/) for the wonderful job she did on this fic.  
>  **AN2:** Written for [](http://jacie3.livejournal.com/profile)[**jacie3**](http://jacie3.livejournal.com/) 's [prompt](http://ncis-slash-fic.livejournal.com/4852.html) over on [](http://ncis-slash-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ncis-slash-fic.livejournal.com/)**ncis_slash_fic**.

"Tobias!" Gibbs voice sounded through the squad room, making more than one person cringe at the tone.

Fornell turned and faced one of his oldest friends and grinned. "Not had your coffee yet, I see, Gibbs." He leaned back and sat on the desk behind him. Even as Jethro walked towards him, he couldn't take his eyes off the newest member of Gibbs' team. The young man had a mass of rich dark chocolate brown hair and soul searching green eyes that sparkled with life. The fact that he had a smile that made his dick get up and take notice made the package even more attractive.

"Morning, Boss." Tony began to greet the man when he saw the look in Gibbs' eyes and swallowed hard. "Something wrong, Boss?"

Gibbs eyes flashed to his probationary agent and then back to the man seated on the side of his agent's desk. He ignored Tony's question but focused his attention solidly on Fornell. "What do you want, Fornell?" Gibbs balled his fists in an attempt to keep his temper under control and not yank the FBI agent from the desk and bodily remove him from the building. He had witnessed how the FBI agent had looked at the young agent, as if Tony was on display, or even worse - on the menu. He didn't know where the jealous streak came from; it made him all tingly inside, his gut turned with anger. A little voice inside of his head kept on hissing _'mine, mine, mine'_ and he wanted nothing more than to act on that little voice. Fornell needed to keep his hands and his eyes to himself.

"I have some information on your missing petty officer, Yates." Fornell turned his attention back to Tony. "I was just telling Tony about it when you came bursting in."

Gibbs growled and his Alpha side was pleased to see that Fornell actually got up and took a step away Tony's desk. "My office," he barked out the words as he marched past his friend and an even more confused looking DiNozzo. He noted with glee that Fornell did not make him wait and that the man was next to him inside the elevator even before the doors began to shut. He pressed the button hard and as the elevator jerked into action he jabbed the emergency brake button that brought the elevator to an abrupt halt. Gibbs did not give Fornell the opportunity to get a word out, but turned his body and slammed the other man hard into the side of the elevator. "Keep your hands off him."

Fornell stayed relax, he didn't want to fight Gibbs, not only because they were friends, but because he knew he wouldn't be able to win a fight against the other man. Gibbs had never lost a fight. "I was just looking."

Gibbs growled again. "Do not look, and do not touch." Each word was punctuated with Gibbs slamming Tobias into the elevator wall. "He is _mine_." Gibbs wanted to roll his eyes at himself. He had only known DiNozzo for a couple of months and already felt possessive towards the younger man.

Fornell raised his hands in defeat, his body already protesting. "I didn't know you laid a claim on him, Gibbs. I didn't see any ring on his finger or for that matter any indication from him that he is off the market. Are you sure he is yours?" He couldn't help but to taunt.

"He is mine." Gibbs repeated his words; it didn't matter to him that he sounded like a Neanderthal. He knew what he wanted and with Fornell lurking around he knew he would have to act soon.

"I will remember it." Fornell could have made a joke about how possessive Gibbs seemed to be, but since he valued his life he wisely decided against it. He did however want another question answered. "What about those rules of yours?"

"What rules?" Gibbs asked even though he knew exactly what Fornell was talking about.

"Mm, think it is rule 12? You know the one about not dating co-workers?" Tobias grinned as Gibbs stared at him.

"My rules, I can break them if I want to." He also knew those rules were there for a reason, regardless of the fact that the reason why he created that rule has been out of his life for a very long time. Gibbs shook his head. He would not think about her.

This time Fornell chose to leave it there. "You ready to listen to the info I have?"

Gibbs nodded his head, grunted something under his breath and then released the emergency brake and let the elevator go to where they came from. He stepped out of the elevator and walked towards his desk with Fornell in tow. He did his best to focus on what the agent was telling him, but he kept on hearing Tobias' words in his head over and over. _"Are you sure he's yours?"_ Gibbs knew that Tony did not belong to anyone, but he wanted nothing more than to claim Tony as his, it did not matter if there was a rule against it. However, it was also complicated - Tony DiNozzo was complicated. He looked on as Tony stepped closer to his desk and saw that Fornell kept his distance. "We have been working hard, how does steak and beer sound tonight?"

Tony cocked his head. This was not the first invite he'd received, but up until now, he had turned them all down. He shrugged his shoulders and then nodded once. "Only if I can bring the beer, Boss." He trusted Gibbs, maybe it was time he showed it. For the first time since he became a cop he felt at home, he felt safe. He knew it was because of Gibbs.

"Fine by me, just make sure it's good." Gibbs replied and then turned his attention back to Fornell who had managed to sneak closer. He could see by the grin on the agent's face that his friend had heard the whole conversation. Gibbs ignored him. "What do you have, Fornell?"

Fornell quickly filled in both Gibbs and DiNozzo on what he had and grinned as Gibbs grabbed his gear and headed towards the elevator.

"BOLO, DiNozzo and move it, there is no time to waste." He stepped out of the bullpen and in the elevator even before Tony could reach for his backpack.

Fornell looked on as the two agents left the building and smiled and then grimaced. His shoulder and back ached where Jethro rammed him into the side of the elevator. "I cannot imagine how you are going to react once he is yours, Gibbs, not if you are this possessive over him now," Fornell sighed as he talked to himself. "I think you are going to be happy this time, Jethro. He will not let you get away with shit and you will make sure he is kept safe." Which was a good thing; he had a feeling DiNozzo was a real trouble magnet. Gibbs had his work cut out for him. "I cannot wait to see what happens." Knowing Gibbs, the man would make his move tonight; by tomorrow everyone would know that Tony DiNozzo belonged to Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

**The End**


End file.
